Black fangs
by wolfwarrior15
Summary: Mira was five years old when Estel first found her, and now she faces dangers no one could bear to think of. One ring to rule them all. A new character in the LOTR trilogy. UNDER CONSTRUCTION as of this moment...
1. The Shire

_**The Shire**_

I slide through the dark forest. It was light out, but to me it was dark. For the one dark ring of Sauron had been found. Gandalf had told me how important the ring was, and how it must be destroyed. While Estelhad told me of his past, and what Iseldor had done.

Lord Elrod had trained me from the time I could walk and get into trouble. Estel had found me when I was about five, and Lord Elrod had adopted me into his family and had trained me for nine years. I had been traveling with Estel for five months now. Today I would turn ten and five years.

This was very important for me, because once I turned ten and five years I could go out and travel on my own. I wouldn't have to stay around Estel all the time. Lord Elrod had suggested that I traveled with Estel for a while. I'm half elf, and I can read minds and send thoughts.

I have dark brown hair that goes down to my waist, and light blue/ silver eyes. I look a lot like Estel, and people often mistake me for his daughter. But it's better that way. I was supposed to be traveling with Estel, but Gandalf had suggested I go with him to The Shire. I had heard of hobbits but I had never seen or met one. Gandalf told me to travel behind him so that is what I am doing.

I could hear Gandalf humming to himself.

_"Mira," _I heard Gandalf think to me, _"be on your guard. We are nearing the shire." _

_"You be on your guard!" _I thought to the old wizard, _"I can take care of myself, but can you, old man?" _I heard Gandalf laughing.

_"I'm not that old." _He thought amusingly, and paused that cart he was riding in. I walked up next to the cart.

"Right." I laughed, "Not _that _old! Compared to whom?" Gandalf just smiled and shook his head.

"Now come along." Gandalf said. I walked along side his cart in silence. Gandalf went back to humming. Suddenly I heard a book shut.

I quickly changed into a white wolf and jumped onto the back of Gandalf's cart.

Oh, yeah. That's another thing I forgot to mention. I'm a shape-shifter. Oh, yeah I'm loaded with special abilities! Even though I was a wolf, I still had light blue eyes. It's a special trait I have. In less than a minuet a small figure appeared on a hill next to Gandalf's cart.

I let out a low threatening growl, but Gandalf waved me off. The hobbit stood up straight and looked at Gandalf.

"Your late." He said. Gandalf looked up.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. He arrives precisely when he means to!" Both of them sat looking at each other for a while, and then they both started cracking up. I rolled my eyes and curled up into a tight ball. Frodo jumped into the cart and hugged Gandalf. Which frightened me a bit and I jumped up and landed on top of some fireworks.

"Its great to see you, Gandalf!" Frodo shouted. Gandalf kept driving the cart. He and Frodo started talking to each other, and _not _including me! I snorted and put my paws on the seats.

"Oh!" Gandalf looked at me, "I'm sorry! Frodo, this is Mira."

_"Finally!" _I thought. I raised my paw to Frodo. He laughed and shook my paw.

"Its very nice to meet you, Mira!" Frodo greeted me and smiled. I could see that he meant it so I smiled a wolfish smile and laid my head on my paws. Frodo and Gandalf were talking when some kids started shouting 'Gandalf!' I looked up and some small children were following us.

"Gandalf! Gandalf!" More yelled as they came up behind the moving cart, "Gandalf! Fireworks! Fireworks, Gandalf!" As we passed the children looked downfallen. Frodo looked at Gandalf, and smiled.

Suddenly the fireworks that were lying under me went off! I yelped and leapt into the air as the fireworks went off. I turned to see Gandalf and Frodo laughing their heads off. I growled and lay back down, careful not to lie on any fireworks.

As we approached some tiny houses in the ground Frodo jumped off the cart.

"Its good to see you again Gandalf. And it was nice to meet you, Mira." Frodo said as he walked into his house. Once he closed his door I jumped up onto the seat next to Gandalf, and sighed.

_"Mean!" _I accused Gandalf. Gandalf smiled and kept driving the cart.

"All in good fun, Mira." Gandalf told me. I snorted.

_"All good fun until a certain white wolf named Mira gets hurt!" _I thought coldly. Gandalf laughed, _"I don't know what's so funny about me!" _

I ignored Gandalf and listened to what the hobbits were thinking.

_"Oh, great! Here comes Gandalf, the disturber of the peace!" _one thought as she waved to Gandalf nicely and yelled, "After-noon, Gandalf!" _"Disturber of the peace." _She added on. Many of the younger hobbits seemed happy to see Gandalf.

When we approached Bilbo Baggins home Gandalf pulled the cart to a stop and jumped off.

"Come to the door when I call you." Gandalf instructed me.

_"What else can I do?" _I thought mildly. Gandalf huffed and turned away muttering something about teenager elves.

I stretched out on the cart and laid my head on my paws. Now, I'm a very impatient and unforgiving person. So it wasn't long before I jumped off the cart and trotted up to the door. I sat there for a moment and then finally scratched on the door.

_"Gandalf…" _I thought impatiently.

"Oh! I forgot." I heard Gandalf say.

_"You forgot!" _I barked at the old wizard that was inside, _"If you forgot me already then you are getting old!"_

"I brought a friend along with me." Gandalf informed Bilbo.

"How delightful!" A second voice said walking to the door, "Any friend of Gandalf is a friend of mine!"

A small figure, which I presumed was Bilbo, opened the door. Gandalf stood behind the small person.

"This is Mira." Gandalf introduced me, "Mira this is Bilbo." I turned and bowed to Bilbo. Bilbo smiled and bowed back.

"Mira, there is no need to hide from Bilbo." Gandalf told me, "But come inside first." I happily trotted past the confused hobbit as he shut the door. Once I got inside the tiny house I instantly changed back into an eleth.

I turned back to Bilbo. He was standing there with his mouth hanging open and a surprised expression on his face.

"Hello Bilbo Baggins. I'm Mira." I introduced myself even though Gandalf already had. I held out my hand. Bilbo put a silly smile on his face and eagerly shook my hand.

"I-I-its an honor to meet you, Mira!" Bilbo staggered. Gandalf chuckled and I smiled.

"I've always wanted to meet an elf!" Bilbo told me as we sat sipping tea.

"Yeah, well I've always wanted to meet a hobbit." I informed him. Bilbo seemed captivated by me, especially me eyes.

"Pardon me, but I have to ask. How old are you?" Bilbo asked. I smiled; it was only natural for him to be curious.

"I turn ten and five years as of today." I answered him, "I'm still very young."

"Really? Well happy birthday!" Bilbo said.

"Well, I heard it is your birthday today also." I said politely.

"Its just another year." Bilbo explained. I looked up from my tea.

"I like to think of each year as a privilege, not a right." I informed Bilbo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I laughed as I danced along with some young hobbits. Gandalf had told me to be a wolf at the party.

I was being quite careful not to push down any of the young ones as I jumped around. Everywhere around me hobbits were laughing, having fun, and of course eating. Even Gandalf was enjoying himself, every once and a while he would set of a variety of fireworks.

The parents of the children whom were dancing with me were looking over here every once and a while to make sure they were ok. Finally when I got tired I jumped out of the dancing mob of children and ran out to find Frodo.

I found him sitting at a table talking with a chubby hobbit and trying to convince him to dance with some other girl. When the hobbit got up to get some more food Frodo tried to grab him, but the other hobbit jumped out of the way.

I dived towards the hobbit and pushed him into the reach of Frodo. Frodo laughed and pushed the hobbit towards a very attractive looking girl hobbit. Frodo laughed as he sat down and smiled at me.

I jumped up next to Frodo and he scratched me behind the ears. I tilted my head to the left so he could scratch my good spot. Soon Frodo got up and went off to look for Bilbo. While he was gone I went up to the table of food and hid under the table. When nobody was looking I jumped up and grabbed a role.

I ran off to were Gandalf was setting off fireworks for some children and ate the role. I licked my lips and contemplated on running to get another role, but before I could decide a large firework set off to the right of me. It exploded in the night sky and then turned into a dragon.

Hobbits started screaming and running everywhere as the dragon swooped down and over the party. Finally the firework turned up towards the sky and exploded.

I snorted and ran off towards were the firework had come from. I saw two hobbits sitting on the ground.

"That was cool!" One said while the other said, "Lets get another one!"

_"Oh no you don't!" _I thought pouncing on the two hobbits, and pinning them to the ground.

Gandalf came up behind me, and I jumped off of the two hobbits. Gandalf grabbed the two hobbits by the ear and I licked my paw. I ran off to find more food, and to my luck when the two hobbits had set off the dragon firework other hobbits had knocked over the food table.

I pranced over to the table and picked up a piece of meat. The other hobbits started shouting 'speech!' to Bilbo. I didn't pay any attention, I was to busy chewing on the piece of meat. I didn't pay any attention until Bilbo disappeared.

I looked up from my food when I felt a presence. Bilbo seemed to be struggling with words. I saw Bilbo slide his hand into his pocket and grab onto something. Bilbo brought out a ring and put it behind his back.

"I've put this off for far to long." He muttered. I looked over at Gandalf. He was smoking his pipe, and looking intently at Bilbo. Suddenly there was a horrible screeching noise, and Bilbo disappeared. The screeching noise stopped and Gandalf got up. I made to follow him but he stopped me.

_"No, Mira." _Gandalf warned me, _"Stay here, and keep and eye on Frodo." _I shot Gandalf a look, but he kept walking.

I sighed and went to look for Frodo. I found him trying to find Bilbo like everyone else. I walked up next to Frodo and nudged his leg.

"Where's Bilbo?" Frodo asked me. I wined, wanting to reply. "Can you sniff him out, girl?" he asked me.

I lifted my head a little, and went over to were Bilbo was last standing. His sent was still there. I followed it out of were the party was taking place, with Frodo following me. After a bit Frodo realized were I was leading him, and he took the lead. Frodo approached Bilbo's house and opened the door.

"Bilbo!" Frodo called out. I walked into the house, and saw Gandalf sitting by the fireplace. I walked over to him and nudged his hand. Frodo leaned down and picked up the ring Bilbo had put on.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Frodo said. I stared intently at the ring. It seemed familiar. The very sight of it made my hair stand on end and a deep, threatening growl come out of me. Gandalf walked up to Frodo and held out an envelope. Frodo placed the ring inside of the envelope and Gandalf sealed it.

"Mira," Gandalf said firmly, "follow." I wined.

_"Were are we going?" _I asked him as I followed him out of the small house.

_"We are not going anywhere." _Gandalf stated, _"You are going to go find Aragorn." _I stared at the old wizard.

_"But we just got here!" _I objected.

"You will do as I say, Mira." Gandalf commanded, _"You are going to go find Aragorn, and tell him everything that has happened." _Gandalf ordered.

"Now go say your goodbyes, and then you have to leave as soon as possible." Gandalf instructed me.

_"I'll do it, but I wont enjoy it." _I thought stubbornly.

I padded back into Bilbo- now Frodo's house and found Frodo looking at the envelope that held the ring. Frodo looked up when he saw me at his side.

I nudged his hand, and licked him. Frodo seemed to know that we were leaving, because he bent down and hugged me.

"Bye, Mira." He murmured.

I turned and ran out the door.

9


	2. The Hunt

**A/N: I finally finished chapter two. It's not as long, but its exciding. Thank you to all of you who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… except Mira. **

The Hunt

As I reached the forest, I jumped up in the air and turned into a white horse with a silver foot. Adrenalin rushed through my veins and I felt pure freedom. But everything had changed. I had changed. The world had changed. My loved ones had changed. My life was about to change.

I kept running through the forest. Another hobbit village was coming up. Gandalf had warned me to stay off the roads a while back, and stay off the roads I would. It was still dark out, and the sun would be coming up soon. It had taken me all morning to get to the forest and now I was in the darkest part of the forest.

Gandalf had suggested that I try looking for Estel around Bree. I was starting to get hungry. I stopped in the trees and shook off my sweat.

I _could_ eat some grass or apples, but I could also hunt. Eating grass was filling and all, but meat was satisfying and tasted better. I changed back into a wolf, and smelled the air.

Prey sent was all around me. There were blue birds and eagles in the tall houses of trees. A heard of white- tailed deer were grazing in a nearby field paying no heed to any life around them. A mouse scurried dumbly by my paws.

_"What strange prey." _I thought, _"I don't think they could recognize danger if it hit them in the nose." _

The mouse hid under a bush, eating a seed. It had no idea what danger I was about to bring to it. I crouched low to the ground. My eyes fixed intently on my prey. I stepped forward with caution, making no noise at all. The forest was silent, as if it knew I was the predator. The wind rattled in the trees' and shook the dangling branches of the spirits.

I leapt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I lay on the soft forest ground, licking my paws. The prey in this forest was exceptionally plump, and not too stringy. I had caught few mice and five rabbits.

When I was about nine years old, Estel had taught me how to hunt. Both non-human and human. I rested my head on my paws. Bree would be a long journey.

I was slowly starting to fall asleep when I heard a horse approaching on the road. I jumped to my feet and ran towards the road. I didn't run out onto the road, but I stayed in the trees.

A male hobbit was out chopping wood, and his dog was sitting next to him. To the right of me a black horse approached. On the horse a rider dressed in black road on the horse. I couldn't see his face, but the hair on my neck started to rise. The dog next to the hobbit started to bark threateningly.

_"Shire." _The rider said, _"Baggins." _My breath caught in my throat.

"N-no Baggins here!" The hobbit replied fearfully.

_"No!" _I froze, _"Don't tell it! Let me get ahead!" _I bolted back into the trees and changed into a horse. I felt as if I was running at the speed of light.

_"Stop!" _A voice in the back of my head shouted. I reared back and nearly ran into a tree. My heart was beating fearfully fast, and I was shaking.

_"Gandalf told us to find Aragorn!" _The voice said.

_"Didn't you see that thing back there?!" _I shouted at myself, _"If that thing has other riders following it… I have to find Frodo!" _I started forward.

_"No!" _The voice shouted back, _"We have to find Aragorn and tell him what we saw so he can protect Frodo." _

_"If we don't find Frodo first then Aragorn won't be able to protect anyone!" _I thought back, _"Now shut up and let me run!" _

Now there are many things that annoy me, and the one that annoys me the most is that one voice in the back of your head. You know the one that always makes you regret what you're doing and turn right back around and do the smart thing.

Most of the time I just ignore that voice. After all, there are two types of voices. The dominant voice, and the week voice that always gets picked on. Well it just so happens that I'm normally the week voice that always gets picked on. Seeing that I have to obey whatever anyone tells me.

But not anymore. I was not going to be the week voice anymore. I'm taking up the dominant part of me now. So I can just tell my voice to take it to Gandalf and cry. Oh yeah, it feels good to be dominant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I followed the black riders, but I was keeping my distance. The riders didn't even realize I was following them. I swam under the bridge they were riding over, and stayed hidden in the shadows.

I was a wolf now; it was easier to stalk in. My plan was to follow the riders, and if they came across Frodo or anyone else I knew that I would attack them. It was a reckless and stupid plan, and Aragorn **and **Gandalf would kill me if they found out.

So my plan for that was to not tell them. Yeah, I'm awesome at thinking up plans. My voice was already giving me a hard time about it. It was dark out and I had been following the dark riders for days now.

I was tiered and hungry, but I didn't want to loose the riders. Another rider rode up to the other riders. **(A/N haha that sounded funny after I wrote that) **The riders stopped their horses and seemed to talk to each other, but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

_"Um, hello? You're a mind reader, smarts!" _My voice reminded me.

_"Oh yeah!" _I remembered. I closed my eyes and reached out to the riders.

_"Baggins…. Ring…. Shire…. Sensed…. Near…." _The rider that had joined thought.

_"Frodo!" _I riders sensed something near and turned their horses and rode into the forest.

I ran after them, but they had split up. I lifted my head and took a deep whiff of the air. Frodo was near. This made me excided and fearful. The riders were near, and so was Frodo. I heard one of the riders scream a high-pitched note to my left.

I bolted towards the sound, and a hobbit ran right in front of me. Frodo tripped over me and landed on the ground, but he quickly got up and kept running.

A rider swerved out in front of Frodo and was about to grab him, but I took a giant leap and knocked the rider off its horse. The rider fell to the ground with a thud, and I bolted.

Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were already riding off onto the water at a safe distance. I got to the edge of the dock and came to a sudden halt. I looked behind me and saw a black rider coming after me.

"Come on, Mira!" The hobbits were shouting, "Jump! Come on girl!" I took one last look at the dark rider.

_"I'm going to regret this later." _I thought, and I jumped into the dark cold water.

The water was even colder at night. I paddled to the ferry and climbed on with a bit of help. Once I got on the ferry I shook myself off. I was cold and wet, not to mention tiered and hungry. But I had found Frodo and that was all that was important now.

**A/N: Well there it is. I hope you liked it. Please review if you liked it! I need at least one more review before I put up another chappy! **


	3. The Prancing Pony

**A/N Hey everyone! Another chapter! I'm so happy! I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own anything but Mira!**

**Bold is elven.**

The Prancing Pony

Great. Just what we needed. On top of already being wet and traveling in the dark, it was now raining. I was already starting to get sick of water. The hobbits had been very happy to see me, but Sam was a little weary of me.

Merry and Pippin seemed to have forgotten about the dragon incident. And Frodo was very happy to see me. We were approaching Bree. We approached the gates of Bree, and Frodo knocked on the gate. A moment later an old man slid open a small door.

"What do you want?" The man asked.

"We are heading for the Prancing Pony." Frodo answered. The man looked at us.

"Four hobbits, and a dog!" The man said, "What business brings you to Bree?"

_"Dog!" _I growled, _"I'm no dog!" _

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own." Frodo said. The old man opened the door.

"All right," he said, "I mean no offense. Its my job to ask questions at this hour."

When we got into Bree my fur stood on end even though it was soaked. I growled as often as I could, and kept on my guard. A dog came up to me every so often as we traveled through Bree and sniffed me. Every time they would do that I would turn and snap at them, sending them yowling away.

When we finally entered the prancing pony I shook myself off and padded after the hobbits.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The hobbits all sat at a table drinking. I sat under the table sulking about my wet pelt, and how I couldn't do anything about it but try and lick it clean.

Frodo had given me some water and a biscuit, but I was still hungry. Most of all I was tiered. Before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep.

_(I ran through a large field wearing a beautiful white dress with silver lining. I was so happy. I was younger. I would guess seven. Estel was running along side me, laughing. Arwen was also there; she was sitting in the field smiling. Next to me another boy was running with me. He looked a lot like Aragorn, but younger. I would say he was about two years older than me. I stopped running and looked up. Above me was Gondor. It looked magnificent. Like it was at the peek of its time. Suddenly I stopped smiling. Gondor had turned into a great black tower with an eye. There was a horrible screeching noise-) _

I woke up with a start. Frodo was gone. I scanned the room, he was nowhere in sight. Sam was on his feet, as was Merry. Pippin was a little ways off staring at the ground with wide eyes. Suddenly I spotted Frodo, he had appeared under a table. All of the sudden a figure appeared in front of Frodo. I jumped up and hit my head on the bottom of the table.

The person grabbed Frodo and shoved him upstairs. I fell back on the ground, and shook my head a bit. Sam had also seen the man. I got up again more quickly this time and nearly slipped on the floor.

Sam, Merry, and Pippin rushed upstairs holding a, _candlestick! _I shook my head and bolted after them. I easily ran past them and stopped at a door that I smelt Frodo and the stranger. The stranger smelt familiar.

Sam shoved past me and bused through the door. I followed him in growling, but stopped when I saw who was in the room.

_"Aragorn!" _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I lay at the edge of Frodo's bed, trying to avoid the curious gazes Aragorn kept shooting at me. I was pretending to be asleep, but the ranger read me like a book.

"Why are you not with Gandalf, Mira?" Aragorn asked quietly.

_"Well… Its kind of a long story." _I thought to him, and curled into a tight ball. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_(I ran through the light, crowded halls of Gondor. Maids and soldiers smiled at me as I passed them. This time I was five years old. I turned to the left and entered a garden area. As I ran, I ran literally ran into a blonde elf. The blonde elf caught me before I fell and smiled at me. _

_"Be careful, __**Allien Asha**__." The elf said. Everyone called me __**Allien Asha**__, it meant Bold Spirit. _

_I was about to reply when something woke me-)_

I woke up with Aragorn shaking me. Once he saw my eyes open, Aragorn stopped shaking and turned back to the hobbits. It was light out now, and everyone was awake.

I jumped off the small bed and stretched. I kept wondering what the dream meant. I had never been to Gondor before.

**A/N sorry about the shortness of the chapters, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please try and review before I put up the next chapter! **


	4. Telling the hobbits

**A/N Hey guy/ dudes! I love those long socks! Apparently so dose everyone else! I wore some long socks that had black and white music socks to school today and people were just like 'I love your socks!' and 'Were did you get them?' and I was like 'At the Amana Colonies!' LOL. Anyway here's another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of LOTR! Only Mira, and whatever name the vampire I choose will be...**

**_IMPORTANT NEWS! READ!  I NEED FOR YOU PEOPLE TO GET ONTO MY ACCOUNT AND VOTE FOR A NAME FOR MY VAMPIRE CHARACTER FOR LATER ON IN THE STORY!_**

Telling the hobbits

As I waited outside with the hobbits, I couldn't help but be annoyed at how I wasn't able to talk to them. I'm a very social person, and it bothers me when I'm next to people who I can't or am not able to talk to.

Aragorn walked out of a building leading a small horse. I was still tiered from last night. I followed Aragorn out of the city.

_"That's it!" _I thought to him. Aragorn looked down at me.

_"What's it?" _Aragorn asked.

_"Once we get into the forest, I'm going to tell the hobbits what I really am." _I thought/ told him.

_"Its not as easy as that, Mira." _Aragorn thought amusingly. Pippin walked up next to me and put his hand on my neck.

"What's this?" Pippin asked holding up the thin rope that held a crystal on my neck. Aragorn looked over at us.

"I'm sure Mira would like to answer that herself." Aragorn smiled. I snarled at Aragorn, and Pippin stepped back a little. I turned back to the hobbit, and licked his hand reassuring him.

As we traveled on the hobbits, especially Merry and Pippin were getting quite annoying. Insisting on stopping every once in a while to eat. Aragorn had finally just thrown apples at the four hobbits and we kept going.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

I lay as close to the fire as I could, the hobbits were all asleep. We had stopped to make camp, and now well fed, I was warm, full, happy, and resting. When I'm not all of these I'm usually a goblin. My mood had improved a bunch this evening, and that seemed to make the hobbits happier.

The only down side was tomorrow, we would have to cross the swamp. I shivered and scooted closer to the fire. It didn't appeal me to swim in deep, cold, fly filled, gooey water.

"So when are you planning to tell the hobbits about your little secret?" Aragorn asked, skinning his catch. I shifted back into a human, and sat next to Aragorn.

"I don't know." I confessed, "How can I even tell if they are trustworthy? Or even making the whole journey?"

"You've trusted them this far." Aragorn pointed out, "What do you mean the whole journey?" I looked at the ground.

"They could die, or even get captured by Sauron or his army." I told him, "If they do get captured, they could easily confess my secrets."

"Gandalf trusts them." Aragorn reminded me. I rolled my eyes. Aragorn could be so thick sometimes!

"Do I have to go across the swamp tomorrow?" I asked changing the subject. Aragorn chuckled and went back to skinning. I got to my feet and stood in front of Aragorn.

"I'm going to sleep a little ways off." I informed the ranger. Aragorn smiled.

"That's not going to get you out of crossing the swamp." Aragorn also informed me.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically, and walked off. I changed back into a wolf and curled up next to a boulder. I sighed and finally closed my heavy blue eyes.

_(I walked through a beautiful forest. I recognized the forest as Lorien. I had been to Lorien with Estel once. Light filtered through the canopies of the trees like water flowing down a clear blue stream. I walked on. I wasn't wearing any boots. Instead I was barefoot, and wearing a long flowing light blue dress that was silver laced. My hair was down to. It was lightly curled and flowed down to under my shoulder blades. The thin rope that held my crystal hung around my neck. A light dribbling sound flicked on below me. I looked down and saw a light stream, bubbling its way into a small pond. I lightly stepped on the wet moss and made my way to the small stream. I heard a light footstep behind me, and I turned around to see Lady Galadriel. I dipped my head respectfully to the queen. _

_"Do you know why I have summoned you here, __**Allien Asha**__?" Lady Galadriel spoke. _

_"I believe you have something to tell me." I answered Lady Galadriel. Lady Galadriel smiled at me. _

_"There is much to tell you, child." Galadriel said gravely. I looked at Lady Galadriel, confused. _

_"What do you mean?" I asked. _

_"Nothing, child." Lady Galadriel said, "But you must protect the hobbits you travel with." _

_I was about to say that I already was, when I felt a sudden tugging on my dress. My eyes started to get droopy, and I felt myself sink to the ground. A small ring came into my view, and there was some sort of Elvin writing on it. Fire surrounded the small ring and an eye came into view. _

_I looked up again and Lady Galadriel was leaning over me. I tried to stand up but Lady Galadriel stopped me. _

_"Rest now, child." Lady Galadriel said._

_I nodded and closed my eyes, letting sleep overcome me like a waterfall.) _

When I finally woke up to the dim sunlight, I heard slight voices.

"Aren't we going to wait for Mira until we cross?" Pippin asked hopefully.

"Mira is old enough to take care of herself." Aragorn answered.

"Stop worrying about a wolf, Pip!" Merry scolded.

"She intelligent!" Pippin argued.

"Wolves are naturally intelligent!"

I smiled at myself. Aragorn was starting to trust me. I heard a slight splash in the water, and a gag. I sniffed and turned my tail on the swamp. I walked a few feet forward and then stopped. A wicked idea came into my head. I turned back around and raced towards were I heard the hobbits. I came out of the undergrowth to see that they weren't that far into the water yet. I bolted out of the trees and jumped into the water, making a giant tidal wave. The water splashed on all four hobbits plus the ranger.

"Mira!" They all shouted at the same time. I smiled my wolfish smile, and barked.

Pippin started making 'humph' noises, until he finally started laughing. Merry and Frodo joined him, and even Sam and Aragorn smiled. I swam/ walked over to Pippin and rubbed against him. He smiled and rubbed my head.

The water so far was up past my chest and getting higher. I lightly swam by Frodo and Sam.

When we finally reached the other side I climbed out of the swamp and shook myself off.

"Intelligent, Pip?" Merry asked.

"Fine then!" Pippin said, "Fun and smart!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

We were sitting on top of the weather tower, Frodo was sleeping, and I was daydreaming. I watched the forest for any sings of movement or Aragorn. I was completely unaware of the world around me.

_"What are they not telling me?" _I thought to myself.

Finally the wind changed and blew toward me. I smelled smoke. I perked my ears and looked around. Behind me three of the four hobbits were huddled around a fire.

_"What are they doing?!" _I thought and rushed over to the fire. I attempted to put out the flames by kicking dirt on it. Sam started yelling at me, and Merry and Pippin attempted to pull me away from the fire. Finally I barked and squirmed under the two hobbits.

Frodo sat up from his sleeping area and looked over at us.

"What are you doing?!" Frodo asked running over and putting out the fire. A screech sounded from below. Frodo pulled out hid sword.

"Go!" He shouted. The other three hobbits shuffled up the staircase. I turned and bolted after Frodo.

When we got to the top of the weather top we all formed a protective circle around Frodo. The Nasgul slowly came towards us.

"Back you devils!" Sam shouted lunging at the shadow kings. The Nasgul threw Sam aside and Merry and Pippin stood in front of Frodo and me. They to were pushed aside.

I snarled my fiercest snarl and stood my ground. The Nasgul looked at each other and seemed to laugh. One of the Nasgul reached down to push me aside, but I dodged and launched myself at it. I grabbed onto its arm and held on.

The Nasgul easily shook me off and continued for Frodo. I turned to my last result and turned back into a human. I grabbed the sword latched onto my side and stood in front of Frodo again. Two of the other Nasgul reached forward and grabbed me.

They threw me to one side and unsheathed their swords. I jumped back up. A sudden horrible screeching noise entered my head and I screamed. I fell to the ground holding my head. My sword dropped to the ground, and I looked back over at were Frodo used to be.

Frodo was gone. The lead Nasgul stabbed into nothing-ness. I heard a scream. Frodo appeared again, and the screaming noise stopped in my head. I jumped back up quickly and stabbed at the Nasgul. The Nasgul turned around and sliced my wrist with his sword.

I dropped my sword and jumped back, running into another Nasgul.

All of the sudden Aragorn showed up. He set a few of the Nasgul on fire and sliced at the others with his sword. I ran back over to Frodo and looked at his wound.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." I reported.

"This is beyond my skill to heal." Aragorn said, "He needs elvish medicine."

I stood by as Aragorn picked up the wounded hobbit. Frodo's breathing was going ragged.

"Aragorn!" I called to him as we rushed on, "We are many days from Rivendell!" I ran up to Frodo and felt his head.

"He's going cold!" Sam said in a panicked tone.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked.

"Don't be silly!" I snapped.

"He is passing into the shadow." Aragorn said, "He will soon become a wraith like them." I tried speaking to Frodo through my head.

_"Frodo." _I said, _"Hold on. Don't go into the shadows. You'll be ok." _

Frodo looked at me for a moment, but soon looked away.

"Sam," Aragorn called to Sam, "To you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" Sam asked, confused.

"Kingsfoil." I called over to them.

"Aye," Sam said, "That's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poison." Aragorn said. The two went off to search for the plant.

The hobbits were two upset about Frodo to even notice or ask about me. That was what I was glad for.

Frodo's eyes were glazing over.

_"You could ride to Rivendell with Frodo." _That annoying voice said.

"Its impossible without him falling off." I mumbled to myself. Pippin and Merry looked at me oddly as I tried to tend to Frodo's wound.

_"Then have Aragorn or one of the hobbits ride with you." _

"No!" I hissed quietly, "Aragorn has to lead the other hobbits, and none of the hobbits can ride Elvin style on me!"

There was a soft rustling in the bushes and Aragorn appeared with Sam and…

"Arwen." I whispered.

Aragorn handed me the Kingsfoil plant and I carefully applied it onto Frodo's wound. My own cut on my wrist was burning like the great eye, but I ignored it.

"He is fading." Arwen said, "He's not going to make it. We must get him to my father."

I helped them load Frodo onto Arwen's horse.

"I have been searching for you for three days." Arwen said, "There are five wraiths behind you, were the other four are, I do not know."

I stopped listening, not wanting to intrude on there personal conversation. I turned to look up at Frodo.

_"Hold on, Frodo. Just a little longer." _I thought to him.

Arwen got on her horse and rode off.

"What are you doing?" Sam yelled, "Those wraiths are still out there!" I turned to Aragorn.

"He's right." I said, "I will follow Arwen close behind and make sure nothing happens."

"Be careful." Aragorn said, before I turned into a horse one more and speed off.

**A/N So? What's the news? Good or bad? Yay or neigh? Cheese or pickles? R&R! **

9


	5. Traveling to Rivendell

**A/N Sorry about the wait guys, but heres another chapter I hope you like this one. The next one will be a bit light hearted. Thanks to all who reviewed! :) **

**Disclaimer: I own no part but Mira**

**R&R**

Traveling to Rivendell

I traveled as swift as the wind, following Arwen and Frodo. I was a good mile behind them. I would keep my distance until Arwen needed help. With my animal instincts I kept a tab on the terrain around me. I sped ahead, and jumped over a log. I heard a slight screech behind me, and I looked back.

I stopped for a moment to see who was behind me. A dark shape was riding towards me. I reared back and kept riding. I rode at my top speed until I was as close to Arwen as I could get. I was about half a mile behind her.

_"Arwen!" _I hissed to her, _"The Nasgul are on your tail!" _

I didn't hear a response, but I did hear her horse's footfalls moving faster. I snorted and kept running. It was getting lighter out. There was another screech ahead of me.

The Nasgul were ahead of me. I bent my head lower to the ground and speed up. When I finally was close enough to see the Nasgul and Arwen, one of the Nasgul was about to grab Frodo.

_"Oh no you don't!" _I thought as I sped up and rammed into his horse. The Nasgul's horse swerved to the side and stumbled. I turned and ran onto the other side of Arwen's horse. I tripped one of another Nasgul's horses and jumped over its body lying on the ground.

I ran up next to another Nasgul's horse, and rammed into it. The horse swerved to the right and ran back into the woods. I turned back to the lead Nasgul and put myself in between his horse and Arwen's horse. The Nasgul swerved his horse and hit me. I kept my balance and ran next to his horse. I turned every once in a while and tried biting his horse.

Arwen and the Nasgul sped up, leaving me just inches behind, and swerving in-between trees. I ran up next to one of the Nasgul and jumped on the back of the horse and morphed into a human. I grabbed the Nasgul's head and tried pushing him off of the horse, but he elbowed me in my ribs and I fell off of the horse, and landed on the ground with a thud, and gasping for breath.

Now, if you have ever fallen off a horse, it is not a very pleasant experience. First, it knocks the breath out of you. Then, you fall on your ass, and it really hurts. After that, you're blinded for a second. Then you see stars. Or in other words: You feel like crap. So there I was, lying on the ground. Arwen and the Nasgul had gone ahead, way ahead. My head hurt, and of coarse I felt like crap.

I pulled myself up against a tree and sat there. I do talk to myself, but who doesn't? Oh, right. And while I was sitting against the tree, it brought back memories.

_"It kind of reminds me of being back in Rivendell." _I thought, _"Except I usually had a book." _

When I lived in Rivendell, none of the children there had liked me. They thought I was left by the goblins and that I would kill them all in their sleep. So most of the time I sat under a tree reading a book. I laughed at myself, and got to my feet. Gandalf and Lord Elrod promised to tell me were I actually came from when I was older, but I have a feeling they wont.

I was still a little wobbly on my feet, but I kept going. The sun was high in the sky when I looked up. Groaning, I stumbled on towards Rivendell.

By the time I got to Rivendell, the sun was low in the sky. I was tiered and my head was throbbing, but my spirit was high. I nodded to the guards at the gate, but they just stared back at me. Arwen who smiled at me and walked me to my room met me.

"Are the hobbits and Aragorn following you?" Arwen asked as she pulled out some clothes for me.

"No." I answered falling on my bed, "But I think they were close behind me. They want to be sure Frodo is ok." Arwen smiled at me and handed me the clothes.

"Go get changed and I will bring you some food." Arwen said. I shook my head.

"I'm just tiered. I can do with out food." I said. Arwen nodded.

"Then get some rest." She advised me, and left the room.

I sighed and lifted myself off of my bed. After I changed into the nightgown Arwen set out for me I fell onto the bed and I was out.

Aragorn sighed as he entered Rivendell. He hoped Mira had made it to Rivendell safely. After all, she was his responsibility. Lord Elrod would not be happy if Mira didn't arrive safe. Behind him three of the hobbits wobbled along anxiously. They were worried for Frodo. Lord Elrod stepped out of the shadows to greet them.

"Welcome to Rivendell." Lord Elrod greeted them, "Come, I will show you to your rooms."

Lord Elrod turned and led them inside. He took long strides and it took the hobbits a little effort to keep behind the human and the elf. All around the hobbits were pots of flowers and maids were hurrying by with bunches of laundry. But the one thing that caught Merry and Pippin's noses was the smell of food. The quickly looked around and caught sight of a door that many maids were going into carrying food. Merry took note of this and reminded himself were the kitchen was.

"Mira has already arrived safely." Lord Elrod informed the ranger, "Arwen tells me she helped to get Frodo here safely." Aragorn nodded.

"She followed Arwen," The ranger said, "To keep her and Frodo safe from the Nasgul." Now Lord Elrod nodded.

"She has grown quickly from the small child you found her as in the forest many years ago." Lord Elrod explained, "She has the potential of a great warrior. But her temper is a different situation. She is like a big bundle of sun, as Gandalf says."

Merry and Pippin laughed at this saying as they approached a large corridor of doors.

"These will be your quarters while you stay in Rivendell." Lord Elrod informed the three hobbits.

Sam, Merry, and Pippin nodded. Sam immediately chose his room and entered it, while Merry and Pippin fought over rooms. Lord Elrod turned to Aragorn and led him down the hall.

"The hobbits seem to be taking Mira's appearance well." Lord Elrod said.

"I think they were already in shock when Mira chose to show her true form." Aragorn explained, "But what Frodo thinks, I do not know."

"One thing I have realized of Mira ever since she was a child is that she does not speak of any of our kind. As if from another world." Elrod said, "She has her won way of speaking, and acting in that part. I have seen those of the other world. I do not want her to become what they have. More hate than I have ever seen." Lord Elrod rubbed his temples, "She must not know of this other world."

Aragorn nodded as they approached his room.

"For her own safety." Elrod said, "We love her to much to loose her, you know this."

I sighed as I looked through my closet. No tunics. The only type of clothes in my closet was dresses. I did not feel like wearing a dress. I never felt like wearing a dress. They were hard to run in. Not only were there dresses, but there were no boots. Only ballet types of flat shoes were lined up at the bottom of the dresser. I groaned and hit my head against the dresser door. Lord Elrod had been trying to convert me to being more 'lady'. There was a knock on my door.

"Mira?" Arwen asked opening the door. My spirit rose as I saw what she was holding in her hands. Boots.

"It was the only thing I was able to sneak past father." Arwen apologized.

"There perfect!" I exclaimed running up to her, "Thank you, at least I don't have to wear these." I said holding up the flat shoes from inside my closet.

"I remember those." Arwen said walking over to my closet and placing the boots on the floor. She reached in and pulled out a dark green hunting dress.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Lord Elrod wishes for it." Arwen explained. We both stood silent for a moment before we both broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Only for today." Arwen laughed, "Your clothes should be washed by tomorrow."

I nodded and took the dress. As soon as I was done dressing Arwen fixed my hair so it was braided, and I put on the boots she brought me. When we left my room she turned to me and smiled.

"I'm going to look for-

"Aragorn." I interrupted sounding bored.

"Don't get into trouble." Arwen warned.

"Who me?" I asked sounding innocent, and skipped off to find something to do.

6


	6. Mischief

**A/N Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I'm working on another story also and I have more ideas flowing into that one at the time being. Once again, thank you to all who reviewed. Comments are loved. Especially if you see that I made a mistake in a chapter that you wouldn't like me to put in the next chapter. I hope everyone likes this story, and I won't be updating for a while, sorry for those of you who need something to do. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you do not recognize **

**R&R **

**Mischief**

I crept around the corner, Merry and Pippin following close by. We had all missed lunch, and were hungry. Dinner wasn't for a while. I would have offered to hunt, but hobbits can't eat raw meat like me. My silver/ blue eyes sparkled with hunger and mischief as we crept into the kitchen. There was too much noise going on in the kitchen for the chiefs to hear us.

"Come on!" I whispered to the hobbits.

We slowly crept into the kitchen and his next to the trash chute.

"Worst comes to worst we crawl through the thrash chute." Pippin offered.

"No way!" I hissed, "I'm not about to go down a trash chute!"

"Never mind," Merry whispered, "Lets do this!"

I nodded and we slid through the kitchen, not being noticed by the busily chiefs. Merry and I stood in a shadowed corner while Pippin crept up next to a big chunk of ham and grabbed it. I looked around to make sure no one was looking, and I slunk out of my hiding spot Merry following.

"Ok we have something lets go!" I hissed.

"That won't be enough!" Pippin exclaimed.

"Come on, Pip!" Merry whispered and turned to leave.

Now the unfortunate thing about living in Rivendell is that there is a lot of elves around- especially in the kitchen. Merry turned to leave, but unfortunately bumped into the head chief.

"What are you doing in here?" The chief exclaimed. Merry's first reaction was to bump into me, and naturally I bumped into Pippin. Who bumped into the counter, and shook the shelves. I turned to try and stop the flour from falling, but it was to late. The flower fell and hit Pippin face first, which then bounced off of him and I grabbed hold of it and covered not only me, but also Merry and the chief in the process.

Pippin, being blind by the flour, ran towards the trash chute and before I could reach him he fell into the chute still holding the ham. There was a loud thump and some rustling.

"I saved the ham!" Pippin shouted up.

"To bad he couldn't save us in the process." I groaned.

* * *

"So you snuck into the kitchen, grabbed a chunk of meat, ran into the head chief, and fell down the trash chute?" Lord Elrond repeated for the fifth time.

"Don't forget knocked down the flower." I added.

"And hit the head chief with it." Merry put in. Pippin stayed quiet.

"That would explain why you are covered in flour." Lord Elrond said rubbing his head.

I looked down. Sure enough I was covered in flour. Most of it was on my face. Merry's tunic and chin were covered in flour. But we weren't as unlucky as Pippin. Not only was he covered from head to toe in flour, but he was also covered in trash. Aragorn, who was standing close by, was getting a kick out of all of this.

"I will talk to the head chief, go to your quarters." Lord Elrond commanded.

"But," Pippin stuttered, "Can we still eat the ham?"

* * *

I sat in a field of wild flowers. I had changed into a different dress and washed off all of the flower, but I was still in a raw mood. I hadn't gotten out of the trouble from the head chief yet. Lord Elrond had told me to stay in my room, but I had still managed to escape. He really had to try harder if he wanted to tame me. I had brought me bow and arrow with me, but I sucked raw at it. So now I was trying to make flower bracelets and crowns.

News of Frodo's awakening had reached me, and now I had less to worry about. I sighed standing up and brushing off my leggings. Might as well take advantage of not being noticed. In one swift movement I had changed into a white mare and darted out of Rivendell's gates.

When I got out of the gates and past the guards I swerved off of the main road and into the grass. I heard the tumbling of water many minuets before I even reached the river. When I reached the water's edge I leaned down and took a long drink of water. There were light hove falls and I looked up.

On the other side of the river was an elf. The elf had long golden blond hair and blue eyes. I felt as if I knew this elf, but I didn't remember him. The elf laid his eyes calmly on me and gave his head a slight nod. I lifted my head high; and I waited a second before nodding back at the elf. More elves appeared out of the forest and they all started to cross the river. I slowly followed them to where they approached the bank.

The elves slowly waded through the water, and stopped in knee high water.

_"Who are you?" _I thought to the blonde elf, _"Your not from around here." _

"You are Mira?" The blonde elf asked, "I am prince Legolas of Mirkwood." I bowed my head and stepped back so their stallions could reach the bank.

As soon as the horses set foot on the shoreline, there were loud voices on the other side of the bank and the cracking of branches. I snorted and peered around the elves to see a red headed man leading other men.

"Gondor." I snorted.

I turned my back on them and started galloping towards Rivendell.

* * *

"You escaped sooner then I anticipated for you to." Lord Elrond said as I galloped through the gates.

_"Sorry if I can't be perfect!" _I thought sarcastically.

"Go and find Frodo." Lord Elrond said turning his back on me, "It is time he knew the truth of your powers. I do not wish for you to keep him in the shadows."

I nodded and morphed back into a wolf. Slightly running, I bounded off to find Frodo.

"Mira!" Frodo called running up to pet my thick fur, "Its good to see you." I rubbed my head up against Frodo's chest.

_"Hello Frodo Baggins of the Shire," _I thought to the hobbit, _"It is good to see you are up and feeling well." _

Frodo stepped back, perplexed.

"That's the voice I heard in my head." Frodo whispered.

_"Yes, Frodo. It is I, Mira." _I thought to him, _"I have been protecting you the whole journey." _I morphed into a human, "I can polymorph. This is my true form." Frodo smiled, and laughed.

"I never would have guessed that."

"Yes," Sam said coming up behind Frodo, "She was quite a help when she was in her human form. You are a human? Right, Miss. Mira?"

"Only half." I said, "I'm half elf and half human." I felt almost embarrassed to say it.

"Miss. Mira here helped fight off some of those shadow people!" Sam explained to Frodo, "After the pretty elf lady came and took you, Miss. Mira took off after you and took on those shadows that were chasing you!"

"As much as I'd love to sit here and chat about that, I'm kind of in trouble right now." I said backing away, "I'm just going to go and clean up a bit."

Frodo and Sam nodded and wished me well as I ran off to my room.

* * *

I jumped at the sound of knocking on my bedroom door. Sighing I jumped off of my bed and opened the door to find Arwen. The eleth smiled at me, and held out a small dress.

"Lord Elrond wishes for you to look your best for the gathering party this night." Arwen said sympathetically.

I rolled my eyes. Great. A party. Just what I needed. In case you didn't catch on, that was sarcasm. Just to let you know.

5


	7. Please read

**PLEASE READ IF YOU ARE READING THIS!**

* * *

**Major author's note! So, I will place this note up on my two most failed stories that I have written (Red Light and Black Fangs) because honestly, I feel so embarrassed as I read them and find all of the mistakes I have made! Actually, I was reading through some of the reviews that you guys submitted on both of my stories and was thinking to myself:**

_'HA! They are so freaking right!'_

**So thank you to the many anonymous reviewers who bothered to review (also to the signed reviewers:), because you made me realize all of the... slightly obvious facts (Sadly, I know)**

**I will admit to this part, I started writing them when I was in 6th/7th grade (I can't really remember which it was, I have a horrid memory). I had, and still do have horrible spelling and grammar, BUT I am getting better on that part. **

**So, for the sake of all of you wonderful readers out there who deserve better stories then I have given to you, I provide you with a sigh of relief (If you think of it like that, or you can yell at me for taking up your time with this author's note)**

**I confirm (If you haven't read through my long profile) that I will redo these two stories for your and my sake.**

**Actually, I might just replace the chapters or something *shrug* but anyways...**

**Please be patient with me and I'm sorry if you somehow... for some reason actually enjoyed the stories, but they will be back, I can promise that, just... better. Same plot, same characters, and all of that same wonderful blah. This might take longer than you will expect because of school and homework (plus I'm having problems with my laptop, saying that it has a virus or something)**

**So after school gets out hopefully, I will continue with the trek of aiming for much better stories and making them more awesome so that they don't hurt all of you reader's eyes!**

**Until then... just, go read a REALLY good book. Let me make some suggestions: Wolf Brother, The Sight, Lord of the Rings, The Chronicles of Narnia, Warriors... or you could just watch some good old brain melting TV. **

**Both make me happy, but please, once again, be patient and I will make sure that the stories I have (Yes, including Wolf's Mane if you are reading that one) are all reading worthy.**

**I'm so glad I have learned about spell check now :D**

**If you have any questions, comments, or concerns that are life threatening, don't hesitate to leave me a PM or drop a review!**

* * *

**With love, confusion, and slight frustration:**

**Bree (wolfwarrior15)**


End file.
